Mashup
Dance Mashups, routines that consist of choreography from both previous Just Dance titles and those from the current game integrated into a single routine, first appeared in Just Dance 3. There were a lot of updates for the mode. Description Dance Mash-Up are routines that consist of dancers from previous Just Dance titles and the current game are all joined into one single routine, but not every dancer. There are two types of mash-up. There are the regular, and sweat mash-up. The dancer from the song usually appears in the beginning and end of the routine, sometimes even during the middle of the song, if the song is Solo. '''If it's '''Duet or Dance Crew, a random Solo dancer take the 'Duet's/Dance Crew's '''place; sometimes nothing replaces the dancers. Just Dance 3 Just Dance 3 is the first game to have this mode. The background is usually kaleidoscopic, with different colors. There are Duet Mashups and Sweat Mashups. The background for Sweat Mashups are a gym. Just Dance 4 Just Dance 4 is the second game to have this mode. Sweat mashups and duet mashups were removed, the background is a place with lots of lights and smoke. There are Wii U and PS3 exclusive mashups, too. Another similar mode has been added, it's called Puppet Master Mode, you get to choose the dancer in real time, just like a mashup. Just Dance 2014 The background for Just Dance 2014's Normal and Sweat Mashups are very bright. There are dancers from previous games in the background, and the center of the "wheel" is a dome which looks like half a disco ball. The ground is full of slots which the current dancer dances on. The Party Master Mode has balloons behind a window in the background, and the selected dancer is standing on a platform. JD2014 would only allow a variety dancers on the mashups. It returned Sweat Mashups and a upgraded version of Puppet Master Mode, Party Master Mode. * Idealistic (#thatPOWER) * I Will Survive (#thatPOWER, Blame It On The Boogie) * Move Your Feet (#thatPOWER) * Beauty And A Beat (#thatPOWER) * Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate Version) (#thatPOWER) * Good Feeling (#thatPOWER) * Jai Ho! You Are My Destiny (#thatPOWER) * Forget You (#thatPOWER, Blurred Lines) * Step By Step (#thatPOWER) * Moves Like Jagger (#thatPOWER) * On The Floor (#thatPOWER, Blurred Lines) * Disturbia (#thatPOWER) * U Can't Touch This (#thatPOWER) * Dun N Dusted (#thatPOWER, Blurred Lines) * DARE (#thatPOWER) * Love You Like A Love Song (#thatPOWER) * She's Got Me Dancing (#thatPOWER, Blame It On The Boogie) * Rock n' Roll (#thatPOWER) * Fine China (Extreme) (Blame It On The Boogie) * Ghostbusters (Sweat) (Blame It On The Boogie) * Superstition (Blame It On The Boogie) * A Little Less Conversation (Blame It On The Boogie, Blurred Lines) * D. A. N. C. E. (Blame It On The Boogie) * I Kissed A Girl (Blame It On The Boogie) * Wild Wild West (Extreme) (Blame It On The Boogie) * Crazy In Love (Blame It On The Boogie, Blurred Lines) * It's You (Blame It On The Boogie) * Fine China (Blame It On The Boogie, Blurred Lines) * Where Have You Been (Extreme) (Blurred Lines) * Fame (Blurred Lines) * Boomsday (Blurred Lines) * Unknown Disco Ball Head Dancer (Blurred Lines) * I Was Made For Loving You (Sweat) (Blurred Lines) * I Kissed A Girl (Sweat) (Blurred Lines) * California Gurls (Blurred Lines) * Gentleman (Sweat) (Blurred Lines) * More Just Dance 2015 Mashups and Party Master Modes appear again in 2015. Duet Mashups make their re-appearance after being dormant for 2 games. The Party Master background returns from Just Dance 2014 and the Mashup background returns from Just Dance 3. A single Dance Crew Mashup (named as a ''Quatro Mashup) appears as the Classic routine for You're On My Mind. All Mashups have a theme to them. Trivia * In Just Dance 2 the mode "Medley" was supposed to be named Dance Mash-ups but was cut overall. **It returned in Just Dance 3, and was cut all together in Just Dance 4, taking the place of Dance Mash-ups. Category:Game Features Category:Dance Mashup Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Miscellaneous Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015